Love Sundays
by LeaAndDianna
Summary: OS sur le couple Faberry. Rachel étudie à NYADA la semaine, et Quinn à Yale. Le week end, elles se retrouvent chez la blonde.


Bonsoir! Je re-poste car j'ai eu un léger soucis au niveau de la mise en page. Donc je le redis, c'est la première fois que je poste sur .  
Mon premier OS sur le couple Faberry. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Quoi de mieux que de passer ses dimanches après-midi avec sa magnifique petite amie ? Je souriais en pensant à ce terme. S'il y a quatre ans, on m'avait dit que Rachel Berry serait ma petite-amie, j'aurai éclaté de rire.  
C'est San m'a ouvert les yeux lors de notre dernière année de lycée, quand Frankenteen avait demandé MA Rachel en mariage, Rachel est venue me demander si elle devait accepter, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais Rachel, dépitée de ne pas avoir reçu sa lettre pour NYADA, a accepté. En prime, elle m'avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, et j'avais accepté… Santana a bien vu que j'étais déprimée, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Il a fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Ca a été un coup dur quand je l'ai enfin compris. « Quinn Fabray, jeune fille considérée comme parfaite, en réalité amoureuse d'une fille, qui n'est autre que Rachel, la brunette qu'elle avait persécutée pendant ses deux premières années de lycée et qu'elle avait fait énormément souffrir. » San m'a dit de me battre, mais j'étais trop faible et c'était trop tard. Mais en me rendant à son mariage, j'ai eu un accident, et Rachel a compris elle aussi qu'elle tenait à moi plus qu'à personne d'autre. Elle a lâché Finn pendant mon coma qui a duré trois jours, et quand je me suis réveillée, la fille dont j'étais amoureuse était la, elle a pleuré et m'a embrassée. Depuis, on ne s'est plus jamais quittées.  
Mais je m'en veux vraiment, Rachel a beau me répéter qu'elle a oublié et qu'elle m'a déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps, moi, je n'oublie rien de ce que je lui ai fais.  
Maintenant, je suis la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Rach illumine ma vie comme personne, à part Beth. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais voir cette dernière que pendant mes vacances, étant à Yale. Rach elle était à NYADA, et elle commençait vraiment à faire ses preuves, un jour, ce sera la nouvelle star de Broadway et je serai à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Ce sera moi et personne d'autre.  
Rachel me manquait énormément la semaine. Je ne cessais de penser à elle, attendant le week-end avec impatience. Rachel faisait le trajet de NYADA à Yale tout les vendredis soir en train, elle venait dans l'appart que m'avait loué ma mère.  
C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je suis assise sur le sol, dos contre le lit, une magnifique brune assise derrière moi sur le lit qui entoure mon cou de ses jambes. Elle caressait ma courte crinière blonde et parfois, baissait la tête pour sentir mes cheveux où déposer un baiser dessus, ou dans mon cou. Rachel est adorable.

Et moi je fermais les yeux, savourant ce moment, mais triste en pensant au fait que ma brunette allait repartir dans quelques heures.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?_ S'inquiéta ma petite-amie.  
_- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher mon cœur**,**_répondis-je amusée. _Je pensais simplement au fait que dans quelques heures, tu ne serais plus là, et que ce soir mon lit sera froid…_  
_- Quinn… On ne peut juste pas profiter du moment présent ? C'est dur pour moi aussi, ça me tue d'être éloignée aussi longtemps que toi… Mais on peut quand même passer deux jours ensembles, alors profitons-en._  
_- Tu as le don d'avoir toujours les bons mots Rach._  
_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !_

Rachel ne changera jamais, toujours en train de se vanter. Mais elle avait raison. Bon, j'ai envie de jouer un peu moi !

_- Hm… Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je t'aime ?_  
_- Je le sais, c'est tout !_

Elle rigolait et commençait à m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je sais pas ce que Rach avait avec mes cheveux, toujours en train de les toucher.

_- C'est si amusant que ça de jouer avec mes cheveux ?**  
**_  
Demandais-je en baissant la tête en arrière pour voir le visage enfantin de ma chérie.  
**  
**_- J'adore ! Ça fait sauvage !_ Se moqua-t-elle.  
_- Sauvage ? Comme un lion ?_

Je me redressais et sautait sur le lit. Rachel poussa un petit cri, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, et commença à courir à quatre pattes sur le lit. Je la suivais, tel un lion prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

_- Reviens ici !_ Ordonnais-je. _Le lion veut jouer._**  
**_- Nan !_

Elle avait les yeux pétillants et essayait encore de s'échapper. Je fis un bond de félin et lui sauta dessus, la plaqua sur le dos. Mes yeux s'assombrirent.  
**  
**_- Tu oses défier le lion que je suis ?_  
_- Q-Quinn, je connais ces yeux… N-_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que j'avais déjà enfouit mes mains sous son pull, la chatouillant sans ménagement aux endroits que je lui savais sensible. Elle rigolait, pleurait et se tordait sous la douleur que faisaient ses abdos en se contractant.. Elle essayait de me repousser. Personne ne repousse Quinn Fabray !

_- Rawwr ! Ne jamais défier un lion !_  
_- NOOOOOON !_ S'égosilla ma moitié. _S'il te plait Q… _

Elle me suppliait entre deux rires. Elle enroula ma jambe entre les siennes. Je ressentis des frissons, et me calmai. Instinctivement, mon visage se rapprocha du sien, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

_- Jamais… _Chuchotais-je.

Je rompis la distance qui nous séparait et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser. Je sentis des milliers d'émotions, mon corps se réchauffait. C'était doux. Les lèvres de Rachel étaient douces. A bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser et vint me mettre assise sur le bord du lit. Rachel se mit alors à califourchon sur moi en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'entourai mes mains autour de sa taille et enfouit ma tête dans ses cheveux.

_- Je t'aime tellement mon ange…_ Déclarais-je en plantant un baiser dans son cou.  
_- Je t'aime aussi mon lionceau._

Je relevais la tête, et regardait d'un air vexé ma copine qui se retenait de rire.  
**  
**_- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-LION-CEAU!_ Rétorquais-je en détachant chaque syllabe. _Je suis un lion, un vrai, je suis le roi !_  
_- Oui mon bébé lion. _Pouffa-t-elle.

Je croisai les bras et baissait la tête en signe de mécontentement.

_- Fais pas la gueule chérie. T'es pas un monstre._

Je relevais la tête, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur mon visage.

_- Si, je suis un impitoyable prédateur._  
_- J'aimerai bien voir ça. _  
_- Oh…Mais je compte bien te le montrer bébé,_ lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.**  
**

Les yeux de ma copine s'assombrirent et elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour que je la porte par les fesses et que je la pousse sur notre lit. Je me mis au dessus d'elle et retint ses poignets avec mes main. Je me penchai et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'était plus aussi doux que toute à l'heure, il était emprunt de notre désir. Je sentis une chaleur qui s'allumait dans mon bas ventre, et en voulant plus, je lui demandai l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle accepta de suite. Nos langues dansaient ensembles. Sans rompre le baiser, je commençais à tirer sur son pull et le remontait. Rachel comprit et leva les bras, j'enlevais donc le tissu gênant. Ma petite-amie se retrouvait donc en débardeur devant moi, et le le sweat que j'avais devait la gêner aussi car elle me le retira.  
Je rompis le baiser et embrassa toutes les parcelles de peau qui se présentaient à moi et m'éternisa sur un endroit que je lui savais sensible dans le cou. Les gémissements de Rachel étaient tellement bons à entendre…  
Ce qui se passe après est entre moi et Rachel. La seule chose que vous saurez, c'est qu'épuisées, on s'est endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Quand enfin je me réveille, mon téléphone affiche 17h. Argh… Le train de Rachel est à 18h30… Il y en avait bien un plus tard, à 20h30, mais ça ferait vraiment tard, ma copine serait crevée lundi matin… Tant pis. Il faut que je la réveille. Je commençai à lui faire des caresses sur le ventre. Je me penchai vers son oreille.

_- Mon amour…_Chuchotais-je. _Il faut que tu te réveilles…_  
_- Hmm._

C'était pas gagner. Tant pis, passons à la manière Fabray. Je le saisis par les hanches et me mit à califourchon sur elle, et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_- Veut dormir…_  
_- RACHEL, RACHEL ! Il y a Barbara qui passe dans la rue._ Tentais-je.  
_- OÙ ÇA, OÙ ÇA?!_ Hurla ma petite amie en se redressant d'un coup, me donnant un coup de boule dans le nez au passage.  
_- Nulle part mon cœur, c'était la seule manière pour que tu te réveilles, espèce de marmotte ! Oh et merci pour mon nez, mais je me le suis déjà cassé deux fois, donc tu pourras éviter de me le casser une troisième fois, ça serait sympa._  
_- Tu ne peux pas crier le prénom de Barbara comme ça Quinn ! C'est mon idole ! Et pour ton nez, tu connais le proverbe. Jamais deux sans trois. Et c'est pas de ma faute si t'es tellement douée que t'arrives à te casser le nez deux fois._

Rachel saisit mon téléphone. Son visage perdit un peu de couleur lorsqu'elle le déverrouilla.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé ?_  
_- Non, rien… C'est juste qu'il est 17h10…_  
_- Je sais ma puce… Mais tu sais, vendredi tu reviens, on a juste à attendre 5 jours Rach. Ça pourrait être pire._  
_- Je sais… Mais c'est toujours dur de te laisser comme ça… Je te veux avec moi en permanence._

Les larmes de ma petite-amie commencèrent à couler. La voir triste était la pire chose au monde.

Moi aussi j'étais triste à l'idée qu'elle doive partir, mais je devais rester forte, pour elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et attendait qu'elle se calme. Quand se fut le cas, je me reculai, et essuya ses larmes.

_- Hey Rach… Je t'appellerai tout les soirs, et je t'enverrais des sms dès que je pourrai, d'accord ? Et puis, tu auras Kurt._  
_- D'accord Quinn…_  
_- Allez, on s'habille, je vais te préparer une salade comme tu les aimes, on se callera devant la télé, et je t'accompagnerai à la gare._  
_- Quinn… ?_  
_- Oui Rachel ?_  
_- Je veux un de tes t-shirts. Je veux sentir ton odeur en permanence._

Mon cœur rata un battement. Rachel était tellement mignonne… Je sortis le t-shirt que Rachel préférait et le tendit à cette dernière. Rachel m'embrassa et enfila mon t-shirt et son jean qui trainait dans la pièce. Maintenant je vais devoir attendre cinq longs jours pour revoir et toucher son magnifique corps…

_- Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu pourras peut être t'habiller toi aussi ?_ Plaisanta Rachel.  
_- Hmm, oui. Je me disais juste que j'allais devoir attendre cinq longs jours pour revoir et toucher ton corps de Déesse._  
_- Déjà en manque ? Ca devient grave Fabray, San déteint sur toi.  
- Ah, ah, ah. Donne mon ton t-shirt, je le garde._  
_- Mais Quinn c'est mon t-shirt préféré !  
- Je m'en fou, je le veux ! Et dépêche-toi si tu veux manger._

Rachel marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et me tendit son t-shirt à contre cœur. Je le posais sur mon lit et sortit de mon dressing un jean, un débardeur blanc et une chemise bleue que j'enfilai. Je pris la main de ma chérie et l'emmena dans le salon, la déposa sur le canapé, alluma la télé et l'embrassa, avant d'aller dans la cuisine nous préparer une salade.  
C'était ça d'avoir une femme végétalienne - Oui, pour moi Rachel est ma femme, même si je ne l'ai pas demandée en mariage et que je ne le ferai pas tout de suite, je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie – il faut savoir se priver. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, j'ai envie de passer les dernières minutes avec Rachel, pas derrière les fourneaux. C'est donc cinq minutes après que je reviens dans le salon avec une salade végétalienne pour Rachel. Je lui tends, elle me remercie et je m'installe à côté d'elle et la regarde manger. Elle termine 5 minutes plus tard, il est 17h50.

_- Quinnie ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- Embrasse-moi._

Je ne me fais pas prier et me rue sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres aussi vont me manquer. Tout va me manquer. Je serai seule. Il n'y aura personne qui dormira dans mes bras, qui jouera avec mes cheveux, qui m'embrassera, qui me dira je t'aime… Et c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends comptes que je suis dépendante de Rachel.

_- Je t'aime Queen Quinn._ Me chuchote-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
_- Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse._

Elle met fin aux baisers me tend la main, prend son sac et enfile ses chaussures. J'enfile aussi les miennes et on sort de mon immeuble. Il est 18h, et je n'ai pas envie de prendre ma voiture, en plus il n'y a qu'à peine 20 minutes de marche. C'est alors main dans la main qu'on se dirige vers la gare. De temps en temps, ma copine dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.  
_Ç_a y est, on est dans la gare. Dans même pas 10 minutes, Rachel sera dans le train, en direction de New York.

_- On se texte quand tu seras dans le train ?_  
_- Désolée chérie, je suis crevée. Je pense que je vais dormir dans le train._ Elle s'approcha et chuchota dans mon oreille. _Tu m'as épuisée cette après-midi. Mais c'était magique…_

J'étais pratiquement sûre d'être rouge comme une tomate. Cette fille me rendait folle ! Je la pris par les hanches et me collait à elle.

_- Magique, c'est le mot…_

**« Le train n°560 à destination de New York City entre en gare. Veuillez vous présenter au Quai n°2. »****  
**  
_- Putain…_ Marmonnais-je. _Non…_  
_- Viens mon ange…_

Elle me prit la main et on se dirigea au Quai n°2. Je marchais au ralentit. Je savais que je la reverrais dans cinq jours, mais je n'aimais pas la laisser partir… Cela faisait pourtant trois mois que l'on faisait ça toutes les semaines, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal. On était devant le train, les portes s'ouvrirent.

_- Ça fait mal…_  
_- Je sais Quinn… Mais on est forte, tu le sais non ? C'est pas cette putain de distance qui nous séparera. Faberry forever, hein ?_  
_- Oui, Faberry forever mon cœur, c'est une promesse. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives, d'accord ?_  
_- Oui mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…_  
_- A dans cinq jours alors… Je t'aime mon amour._

Je l'embrassai passionnément, et Rachel rompit le baiser, son train allait partir. Elle monta à l'intérieur et s'assit à une place en face de l'endroit où j'étais. Le train commençait à partir, et je lui envoyai un baiser avec ma main.  
Ca y est, mon amour est partit. Pour moi ça sonne comme une rupture, une rupture de cinq jours…  
Vous devez me trouver faible. Mais non, je suis juste amoureuse.  
C'est le regard vide que je rentrai chez moi. Les 20 minutes parurent longues sans elle à mes côtés. Arrivée à l'appart, celui-ci me semblait vide par rapport à toute à l'heure. Je m'effondra sur mon lit et écouta les chansons que Rachel avaient chantées au Glee Club. _Ç_a avait le don de m'apaiser, ma femme avait la voix la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais entendue. J'étais tellement fière d'elle, fière d'être sa petite amie…  
Je ne pourrai pas m'endormir avant d'avoir reçu son message, donc j'essayai de m'occuper, de penser à notre après midi…  
Après un temps interminable, mon téléphone sonna.

**De Mon amour reçu à 10:27 p.m**

**Je suis arrivée mon ange… Tu me manques déjà.  
Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.  
**


End file.
